


Duplicate

by SherlockWolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Bones meets Spock Prime for the first time.





	

    Jim was having a wonderful day. Ambassador Selek—Spock—was aboard the _Enterprise._ He’d been requested by Starfleet to transport the Ambassador from New Vulcan to Earth since the _Enterprise_ had been the closest fleet ship to the colony.

    He’d taken Spock to sickbay because McCoy had ordered that the Ambassador be scanned for any illness. Currently they were waiting for the doctor to arrive from his lunch break. Jim’s Spock had elected to remain on the bridge, and only Nurse Chapel was in the room with them. Spock had greeted her cheerfully and by name, to which Christine had shot Jim a look of both confusion and amusement.

    Spock was perched on one of the beds while Kirk stood next to him. They were catching up on trivial stories since they’d last seen one another; Jim of his travels, Spock of the progress of New Vulcan.

    The clack of shoes alerted Kirk to Bones’ approach behind him, so he turned to greet his friend.

“Hey, Bones!”

Bones grunted at him, focusing his attention on Spock. “Hello Ambassador. I hope the captain hasn’t been annoying you.”

“Not at all, old friend.” Spock replied. Jim swore he saw the old Vulcan smile.

Jim _tried_ not to snicker when Bones froze mid-scan. Really, he did.

    “Old…friend?” Bones repeated, straightening his posture. Then he looked up at Jim for an explanation. When Jim’s gleeful expression didn’t help him, he turned back to Spock. Which similarly got him nowhere. The doctor glared between the two for another moment, then focused on Spock. He narrowed his eyes at him, and then realization dawned on his face.  

“Now wait a damn minute.” Bones’ eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “Are you…you’re not…but…Jim!”

Bones’ voice rose in desperation, and finally Jim took pity on him after letting out a laugh at Bones’ confusion.

“Should I tell him, or do you want to?” He asked Spock, who simply raised an eyebrow and said,

“Vulcan’s do not experience want, Captain.”

His intonation on ‘Captain’ was what truly set Bones off.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. There’s _two_ of you!?” Bones heaved a sigh and finally continued his examination.

“I knew you were from an alternate universe, but no one ever told me you were _Spock_ from another universe. Typical, no one tells me anything.” Bones grumbled as he analyzed the data.

“Well, looks like you’re clear. Nice to know what I’ll have to look for when our Spock’s an old man.”

“I would imagine his body would not be the same as he would have lived a very different life from mine, doctor.” Spock replied.

Bones _glowered_. “And here I thought I’d heard you say _friend_.”

Bones turned to Jim, who was grinning at the two bickering, and rolled his eyes. Without a word, Bones stalked away to his office.

    Ambassador Spock and Jim exchanged an amused glance, and then Spock said, “I believe Doctor McCoy has given me permission to leave.”

Jim nodded. “Shall I show you your quarters?”

    Spock agreed, and so they left sickbay with an amused Chapel watching them go.


End file.
